


Little demi-wolf

by LenaMacka



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaMacka/pseuds/LenaMacka
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Little demi-wolf

喧嚣的夜店里人头攒动，形形色色的人们在舞池里狂欢地扭动着身体，对上眼就直接热吻的大有人在，洗手间的隔间不时传出让人脸红的呻吟和门板的撞击声，到处都是一派淫靡的景象。

离吧台最远的卡座里窝着今天全场的主角——Elsa，她原本冷漠的脸庞被酒精熏得有些酡红，眼神都有些涣散了，手里却还是拍着Malin的背轻声安慰道。

「旧的不去新的不来是不是，男人就是消耗品，不必放在心上。」怀里的人听了她的话，不但没好转，反而哭得更厉害了，感觉有湿意浸入了自己坎肩的礼服里，Elsa顿觉失语。

今天与其说是给自己快奔三的一个道别仪式，倒不如说是姐妹们的失恋吐槽大会，就连Hans和Kristoff都失恋了，正好他们一个1一个0可以凑一对，Elsa迷迷糊糊地想，完全没注意到路过的侍从随手放下的’君度’里被加了什么东西，只愣神地看着原本透明的液体一眨眼变成了乳白色，她脑袋发蒙有些好奇地一饮而尽，嘴角溢出少许的黏稠看起来色气极了。

「Elsa你根本就没谈过恋爱吧！小心变成老处女！」Malin挣扎着从她怀里脱出，有些踉跄地踩上卡座的靠背，她把手合成喇叭状大声喊着 「我朋友明天就30啦！还没开过荤！如果谁能喝完这一排tequila shots谁今晚就能带走她！」 Elsa冷冷地看着那个喝醉了就开始疯言疯语的女人，有些无奈地笑着，心想一会儿要真有人敢来她就拿那人的头来碎酒瓶，再用手术刀给他缝上。

Malin喊的时候正好DJ在切歌，这下全场的人都听见了，许多目光蠢蠢欲动地朝这边聚拢，甚至有几个男人在看到Elsa泛着潮红的脸后，壮着胆子朝卡座走来，一排人在Elsa面前站开，突然让她有种在某会所的感觉，她轻轻地嗤笑着，目光扫过那些男人满是色欲的脸，摇了摇头。

「小姐，一个人多没意思呀...不如我们一人喝一杯，大家一起上怎么样？」为首的男人看起来像是个刺头，满是皱褶的脸堆满了贱兮兮的笑容，像只马上能滴下涎水的癞蛤蟆。Elsa假装没听懂地歪了歪头，略带疑惑的模样透着一股成熟的可爱，仿佛一举一动都有牵动人心的魔力，她向前倾身捞起酒桌上捆着的几沓美元，手腕一个用力就甩到对方的脸上。

「滚。」

她像个高高在上的女王，嘴角微微勾着，眼底却是刺骨的寒意，她攥成拳头的手心快被指甲印出几道血痕，她察觉到身体正在发生的细微变化，从腹间蒸腾起的欲望都快要把她的喉咙烤干了...

该死...不能被看出来...

她侧过头看着早已醉倒的Malin和Hans，仅剩着还坐着的Kristoff看起来也是个战五渣，只好把求助的目光投向附近的酒保，好在这里的动静没被他们看漏，有几个已经动身往这边走了。但那个被羞辱的刺头像是被刺激到，当着小弟们被拒绝让他的颜面尽失，今天说什么也要把这个女人操到手，他目光发狠地想扑过来，就在他即将触到的瞬间，一道黑影闪身把他踹到墙上，突如其来的变化让所有人都愣住了，呆呆地看着那个穿着黑色卫衣戴着兜帽的修长身影优雅地捧起桌上的红酒，手腕一翻狠狠地把它磕碎，握着瓶颈的手掺着血丝和红酒轻轻掂了掂。

「还有谁？」

昏暗的灯光在她脸上投下帽檐一片阴影，只能看见她狡黠的嘴角和白到有些晃眼的牙齿。

「你他妈谁啊？！」

酒保围过来把倒在地上的男人搀起，同时也制止他亢激的举动，只能任凭他骂骂咧咧地叫喊着，那个黑色身影动了动，随手把残破的酒瓶抛出一个弧线精准地丢进垃圾桶，转身凑近已经蜷在沙发角落的Elsa。

「别碰我...」

虽然知道眼前人多半是好意，但是马上要燃烧殆尽的理智提醒着她绝对不能拥抱、不能亲吻，甚至连对上她盛满温柔的绿色双眼都不行...

「你被下药了，是想留在这儿还是我带你走？」她的语气淡淡的像是在谈判，理智让Elsa很想翻白眼，身体却是软弱无力眼神迷离地望着她，抬起的拳头也偏离预定的轨道，揪住了那人的领口往自己身上带，她实在承担不了留下来的后果...

那人俯在她身上笑得肆意，Elsa刚想捂住她的嘴不许她再笑，腿弯的手一个用力把她打横抱了起来，再一个转身晃得Elsa有些头晕。

「我叫Anna，我女朋友喝醉了，不好意思~」她的帽子被Elsa扯得掉了下去，露出一个红棕色毛茸茸的脑袋，稚气的脸庞让所有人都吃了一惊——这分明还是个小孩嘛！

Kristoff看着Anna抱着Elsa消失在门口，有些不安地想摇醒Malin，「诶！Elsa被人抱走了！」 Malin猛地坐起身，酒劲都吓退不少。「男的女的？！」Kristoff没跟上她的节奏，有些愣愣地说 「应该是个女的吧...」他还想说点什么，Malin摆摆手让他安心。

「那没事，Elsa不会吃亏的。」说着又倒头昏睡过去。

可是，我怎么觉得她今晚会被吃得很惨呢？Kristoff暗暗地想着。

在街边等车的间隙，Elsa刚被放下双脚就无力地要瘫在地上，Anna只好把她的手臂环在自己肩上撑着她，然而她还是低估了Elsa的心急程度，高度酒精混合着药剂把效果发挥到指数倍的程度，Elsa没有现在就求着她在街边上自己已经是她强大意志力的表现了。

但是，任凭谁被这样的美人揽着、被她的胸器磨蹭着，她还全然不顾走光的风险用大腿撩拨着你，恐怕没有一个人不化身衣冠禽兽对她为所欲为吧。

Anna感觉热烫的气息都快从自己领口钻进去了，她扯下紧紧攀附在她身上的Elsa，有些艰难地开口「马上就能到我家了，再忍忍可以吗？」但那双泛着水汽的湛蓝色眼睛闪了闪，只看得见眼前人薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，一个挺身就想吻上去。

眼见怀里人马上就要失去理智，而周围聚集起的人群也有壮大的趋势，Anna只好扛起Elsa一个箭步冲向刚停泊在街边的TAXI，拉开车门让她躺倒在座椅上，自己再从另一边坐进去。

刚坐定的Anna正转头和司机报完地点，原本躺着的人像闻到了她的气味一样爬起身跨坐在她腰际，不由分说捧起她的脸就开始吻，玫红色的口红在唇间泛着甜腻的味道，她的吻很狂乱，没有章法缓解不了身上的燥热，没一会就气喘吁吁地伏在Anna的肩头细细地呻吟着。

Anna托着Elsa的后脑勺把她扣在自己怀里，眼神冰冷地对上后视镜里司机躲闪的目光。

「再看一眼我就把你的眼睛挖出来。」

这也实在不能怪司机师傅，在这一带接客这么久照理来说这种阵仗他早都看腻了，但是后座两人的情况他从来没见过，年长的那个女人妖娆地缠着身下的女孩，很明显是被下药了，另一个女孩更奇怪了，明明都被欲望烧红了眼，双手还是老老实实地搭在女人的腰上，只能从手背凸起的筋线看出她忍得有多辛苦。

金发女人不时发出像猫咪般的吟叫声，这种最能勾起心底欲念的声音折磨得司机如坐针毡，只能死死盯着红绿灯，然后变向、加速，祈祷快点抵达目的地让他解脱。

而Anna这边也并不好受，原本想把这女人带回去催吐，毕竟不清楚她被下的是哪种药，万一对身体有不可逆的损伤就完了。但不知道是这女人体质特殊还是什么原因，她的体温很快就攀升到一个恐怖的高度，明显是把药效全部吸收了...

如果再晚一点...不行...

Anna看着窗外飞速倒退的街景，松开紧咬的牙关轻轻叹了口气，伸出右手捂住那张被咬得快渗血的嘴，左手从她的后腰滑到臀部...再从腿侧滑进已经泥泞不堪的私处，守护着花园的布料被浸润得仿佛稍微一按就能流出汁水来，这分明是交欢了很久才能到达的程度......

不知道是该惊叹这具躯体少有的天生敏感度，还是讶异于它主人非同一般的自制力，才能让她看过去只是像被泡在水里，而不是拉着Anna的手狠狠地贯穿自己，借着姿势用腰重重地套弄来获得快感。

Elsa抓着Anna捂在她嘴上，还带着不久前的红酒混着血丝味道的手掌，细细地舔弄着，舌头从指尖滑到底部，再从底部滑到顶端含住，像是在模仿某个动作，却因为不太熟练的缘故让津液从嘴角流出，Anna修长的手指偶尔会刮过柔软的小舌，配合着身下挑开布料浅浅埋入潮湿小穴的动作，Elsa舒服得想抱着她叫喊，却被嘴里的手指搅的只能发出几个意味不明的音节。

虽然Anna没有要在这里要她的打算，但是身上人沉下腰想含住自己手指的意图，外加她用虎牙轻咬着自己指节连带着喉间的振动挠得Anna有些麻痒，原本抵着花核摩擦的指腹也假借着湿润’不小心’滑进了一个指节，耳边果然传来那人满足的轻喘。

想咬着她小巧的耳垂，想对她说下流不堪的话，想看她在自己身上挺动着腰放荡的一面，想听她不堪折磨哭泣求饶的呻吟......

就在一切都快坠向脱序边缘的瞬间，飞速运行的TAXI突然一个甩尾，稳当地停在了Anna的住宅门口，回过神来的她抽出同样沾满透明液体的双手，犹豫了一会儿从兜里掏出一袋钻石丢到前座，还没等司机回过身来就抱起Elsa消失在视线里...

刚一进玄关，鞋还没来得及脱，Elsa就跳到Anna的身上，用大腿夹着她细瘦的腰，一只手扣着她的脑袋让她侧过头和自己接吻，另一只手背过去拉下礼服侧面的拉链，露出里面白皙光滑的皮肤和诱人的黑色镂空蕾丝内衣。

还是前扣式的——Anna看得一清二楚，她促狭地看了Elsa一眼，埋首在那两团柔软中缓缓蹭动起来，没一会儿扣子就被她咬开了。

连嘴也这么灵活吗...？Elsa有些迷糊地出神着，却被Anna接下来的动作弄得话都说不完整，胸前的蓓蕾被她含住一只，舌尖在上面打着转温柔地舔弄着，偶尔用牙尖轻轻咬住，空出的一只手抚上另一边，手掌揉搓挤压着让欲望不停堆积，直至顶端被轻捻到发硬才停止。

被抵在墙上的人想抓起Anna覆在自己胸上的手往身下空虚的某处塞去，却被她轻轻挣开。

「别急，洗完澡有你受的...」

维持着托着她臀部的姿势，两人往浴室走去的路上，Anna把她扒了个精光，自己却还是一身黑衣，除了红棕色的长发被Elsa揉得有些凌乱，并没有深陷情欲的样子。

这是跟多少人做过才能这么熟练...？Elsa有些佩服自己被下了药还能分出思绪想这些无关紧要的事，反正今晚和这个小孩做完，明天就当没见过吧...虽然很想装作若无其事地说服自己，脸上受伤的神色还是被身前人机敏的捕捉到。

「我也脱，我现在就脱，别哭好吗...」

原来自己快哭了吗...Elsa有些难为情于这个发现，身下是大理石台冰凉的触感，面前是温柔诱哄着自己的小孩，她俯身凑近了些，Elsa甚至能感受到她细瘦而有力的腰身是怎么蹭过自己大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤...眼前薄而窄的肩膀泛着血丝的红色，这只小狮子甚至肩头上都布满了可爱的雀斑，Elsa伸舌轻轻舔了起来，原本搭在她腰际的腿也支起来环过腰身，把柔软某处挤出的泛滥汁水悉数蹭在她骤然发紧的腹肌上。

「你真的...」Anna消毒到一半的手被她的动作惊得一僵，血气一阵上涌让她丢掉棉签直接把酒精倒在手上，Elsa听见身后传来水龙头冲刷的声音然后停止，下一秒就被她翻过身推挤着趴伏在洗手台前。

不想面对镜子里完全赤裸的自己，只能垂下头，可透过大理石面的反射也能看见自己被情欲浸泡得有些扭曲的表情，还夹着几丝微妙的期待，不能挣开也不愿逃脱的情形让她已经湿透的穴口又涌出一股蜜液，顺着大腿缓缓流下。

「别...别再揉了...哈啊~」

胸前堆积了过多快感胀痛得并不舒服，Elsa有些无力地晃着脑袋，恳求那人能够快一点，不用那么温柔...粗暴地贯穿她都行...Anna却不让她如愿，她顺着Elsa凹陷的脊柱舔吻而下，手也抚过平滑的腹部，抠弄着小巧的肚脐......

「遵命」

话音刚落，一阵湿濡便覆上了Elsa最敏感的部位，不同于手指，舌头柔软又粗糙的触感带来黏腻的欢愉比指尖要刺激太多，那人灵活的舌尖不停舔舐着私密发出’咕啾’的水声，一只手挑动着充血的花核，另一只手抚过轻轻颤抖的腿根。

「嗯啊...啊...唔嗯...」即将攀上顶峰的快感像电流一样窜过全身每一处，Elsa觉得自己被舔得快要站不住了，腿弯不由自主地抽动了起来......

在高潮快要降临的瞬间，Anna突然停下了所有的动作，把趴伏在台子上Elsa捞起来，手臂环过她的肩头，微凉的掌心贴在她突突跳动的颈侧，像是攥住了她喉咙的姿态，紧紧贴在她的身后。

被迫直视自己淫荡模样的羞耻混着得不到释放的不悦，让她略带怒气地吼出声。

「Anna！」

她喉间性感的声线挑拨着Anna的神经，音节简单平平无奇的名字却在她的嘴里婉转了几个调，只是被她这么急切地唤着Anna都觉得自己快失去理智了，她扣紧Elsa的肩膀，在她肩上留下一个轻柔的吻，再抬眼的瞬间笑得有些邪佞

「高潮的时候，也要这么叫我...」

伴随着一声轻叹，Anna的手不再迟疑地探入未被人造访过的密径，里面的紧致让两个人都惊呼了一声，撕裂的痛楚混着灭顶的快感裹挟着Elsa仅存的理智，让她只能遵从身体的直觉，一边抓着身后人的大腿不许她离开，一边用手环过靠在她肩上的脑袋，狂乱地和Anna湿吻着。

「哈啊......嗯哼...太...太快了...」

她完全被情欲俘虏的顺服模样激起Anna内心蛰伏已久的野兽，叫嚣着想看到她更加淫荡的一面，嵌入她体内的指尖加快了抽插的频率，更重的力度让’啧啧’水声和撞击的’啪啪’声都清晰了起来，渴求已久的高潮终于降临，像洪水一样让Elsa决了堤

「啊啊~An~na！不...我...我不行了...啊~~」

极致的快感肆虐过四肢百骸让她不能自已地把腰背弓成一个优雅的弧线，攥着Anna大腿的手指和踩在她脚背的小趾蜷缩着扣出一道道血痕，密径深处也剧烈地收缩起来，Anna搂住身子不断抽搐颤抖的Elsa，没入她体内的手指也被汩汩蜜液冲刷的滑脱出来，完全抽离的瞬间Elsa喉头发出一声性感的闷哼，难以承受的愉悦快感让Elsa有些晕乎乎地瘫倒在Anna怀里，任凭她架着自己坐在板凳上淋浴，再把自己抱进放满温水的浴池里。

稍微平复了一会儿，Elsa却糟糕地发现那股燥热并没有因为得到短暂的高潮而退却，反而被浴室里蒸腾起的汽水熏得愈发热烈了起来，她感觉自己像一直快要脱水而亡的鱼，能拯救她的或许只有......

Anna靠在离她不远的浴池边闭目养神，红棕色的发尾被浸湿，凌乱地贴在颈项和肩头让她看起来性感极了。Elsa极力克制住要触碰她的欲望，想起身离开，小腿却因为曲起太久而窜过一阵发麻的电流，脚底板想用力稳住身形却正好踩到了特别光滑的一块，整个人往前一倒...

其实Anna在她看过来的瞬间就察觉到了，只是犹豫着要说什么，突然的一阵水声让她不得不睁开眼，这一睁眼差点没让她鼻血流下来...Elsa不知道怎么回事扑到她身上，虽然抵在她肩头的力道重得让她靠着浴池的脊背都有些隐隐作痛，但眼前这个标准的骑乘式却把她迷得七荤八素。

「原来姐姐喜欢这种体位吗...」

Anna灵巧的舌尖有些情色地舔过嘤红的唇瓣，用牙尖轻轻咬着看起来挑逗极了，Elsa觉得再看下去仿佛都能在她清澈的眼里倒映出满脸情欲的自己，她想起身，Anna却也正好在这时支起了平展的腿，她这无意的屈膝击溃了Elsa摇摇欲坠的壁垒，光滑的大腿蹭过又要开始泛滥的花穴让Anna暗暗地吃了一惊...

这女人是水做的吗？

「你！别乱动...别碰那里...啊...」

身体细微的变化被Anna完全捕捉到，羞愤的情绪让Elsa想摆脱即将要承受的一切，比她意识更快的是Anna扣住她肩头动作，在她重重往下挫的瞬间，下身借着重力坐上了那人熟悉的手指...

「哈嗯...哼...痛...」

虽然足够湿润，但是贸然的刺入还是让Elsa疼得快哭出来了，她挺着腰扶住Anna的肩，想把自己从她手上拔出来，腰间突然被一股力道缠住，胸前的蓓蕾被含住承受着不那么温柔的啃咬，身下的手指却陡然放缓了力道，不再重复着单调却有效的抽插动作，而是富有技巧地旋转、抠挖着内壁湿滑的皱褶，终于在她耐心地尝试下，在距离洞口4cm的耻骨后摸到了有些粗糙的一小块凸起，指尖轻轻地刮过那里。

「啊！别...别碰...求你...」

Anna紧紧盯着她眉眼含春、眼波流转的模样，半眯着的蓝色眼眸欲语还休，颤抖的卷翘睫毛沾满了晶莹的水汽，紧咬着下唇想阻止即将破口而出的浪叫，忍耐已久而渗出的细密汗滴混合着水珠从线条分明的下颌滑落...

「怎么了？不舒服吗？」

眼前是那人标志性明知故问的笑容，身下是被她灵活指尖侵占的G点，骇浪一般的快感掺杂着触电的兴奋让Elsa连组织语言的能力都要丧失了，她紧紧攥着Anna的肩头，喉间发出破碎的呻吟。

「An...na...啊......太满了...要出来了...别动了呜呜...」

陌生而剧烈的快感让Elsa不停地在Anna怀里扭动着身子，她已经变得自己都快要不认识自己了，小穴里有什么东西呼之欲出，羞耻心让她缩在Anna肩窝不肯出来，在Anna手臂快要酸软的时候，Elsa全身终于呈现比之前还要紧绷的状态，靠着Anna腰际的大腿都快要把她夹断了，Anna却顾不上肩头被她留下深深的牙印，也听不见她拉长变调成尖叫的呻吟，因为她的指尖分明感受到有小水柱冲刷着它...

Elsa潮吹了...

接连的高潮和不间断的呻吟让Elsa累得连话都说不出来，在和她做过第二次之后Anna不知道被戳到哪根神经，翻来覆去的要她、折腾她，床上、落地窗、厨房、餐桌上......等她快要昏睡过去Anna又会手指一个用力把她整醒，她只能发出几个求饶的音节，然后看着那人面露歉疚却还是不停下手中的动作...真是...累得连手指头都抬不起来了......

沉沉的暮色散去，天边隐隐显出破晓的亮光，Elsa昏迷过去的最后一眼，看到的就是这个。

PS:又是突然的脑洞，没想到能写这么多字...真的好丧病... 不过写车真的好顺手啊，我果然是个黄暴写手(点头) 前几天阿光说我坑品很差hhhhh，我真的很喜欢挖坑不填，这篇也有可能有后文，看心情吧hhhhh 最后 妹攻szd！


End file.
